Le collabo
by pookie-pookie
Summary: Court OS - Dans sa peur de voir la vérité en face, il avait trahi sa famille et ses amis. A présent, il réalisait à quel point il s'était planté. Quel monstre était-il devenu ?


_Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui petit OS assez court sur un personnage qui mérite selon moi beaucoup mieux que ses quelques pages d'apparition dans les bouquins._

_Comme d'hab si les personnages/lieux/autres trucs du genre m'appartenaient je serais actuellement en vacances dans un pays chaud et loin. Et ce n'est pas le cas._

* * *

><p>« Weasley, vous vous occuperez de ce dossier au plus vite. »<p>

C'était une phrase simple. Une simple phrase. Une phrase habituelle, que le Ministre répétait inlassablement, à chaque fois qu'il ajoutait une liasse de papier à toutes celles qui encombraient déjà le bureau de son assistant. Une fois son supérieur reparti, l'assistant en question poussa un long soupir. Un dossier de plus. Encore un né moldu à rajouter sur la liste des sorciers recherchés à cause des nouvelles lois du Ministère. Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser mais lors des journées au bureau comme celle-ci, qui finissaient d'ailleurs par être des semaines au bureau, la fatigue l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose et il imaginait ces sorciers et sorcières, dont il voyait les photos dans la paperasse qu'on lui attribuait, se faisant arrêter en pleine rue. Il les imaginait, en train de perdre la raison à Azkaban, revivant encore et encore par la magie des détraqueurs le jour où ils auraient vu leur baguette se faire briser en deux alors qu'on les accusait de l'avoir volée. Nouveau soupir, il se coucha sur son bureau, la tête entre les bras. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, rassemblant à la fois ce qui lui restait de courage et de force, profitant un peu de la chaleur qui se dégageait de la cheminée derrière son fauteuil, puis se redressa. Il tendit sa main et attrapa le nouveau dossier entre ses doigts tremblants.

« Weasley, vous vous occuperez de ce dossier au plus vite. »

Une phrase simple. Une simple phrase. Une phrase habituelle qui prenait tout son sens.

_Hermione Granger, Née-Moldue_

_Accusée de vol de magie et non-coopération_

Percy eut un rire nerveux. C'était ridicule. La sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération aurait volé sa magie ? Etait-ce même possible de « voler » la magie ? Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Faux; il avait évité d'y réfléchir vraiment. Et à présent qu'il se laissait faire, il se rendait pleinement compte des horreurs qu'impliquaient ce qu'il appelait – ce qu'il osait appeler- son travail.

On ne comprend que quand ça nous touche, parait-il. C'était sans doute vrai.

Merde, Hermione. Le rouquin pria pour qu'elle échappe aux Rafleurs. Car, peu de gens le savaient, elle était, après ses parents évidemment, la personne dont il était le plus proche. Parce qu'elle savait ce que signifiait être studieux à Gryffondor. Parce qu'elle ne s'était pas moquée quand il était devenu préfet. Parce que quelques fois, lors de leurs vacances communes au Terrier, elle était venue le rejoindre dans sa chambre pendant qu'il travaillait et ils avaient passé un moment ensemble, simplement à parler de leurs chapitres préférés de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Parce qu'elle lui avait offert ce que ses frères -et sa sœur – avaient toujours refusé de lui accorder. Juste un peu d'attention.

« Weasley, vous vous occuperez de ce dossier au plus vite. »

Une phrase simple. Une simple phrase. Une phrase habituelle à laquelle il refusait de continuer à obéir, quitte à perdre ce pourquoi il avait tout sacrifié : son job. Toutes ses études, les heures, les nuits entières même, passées à réviser pour obtenir des notes satisfaisantes. Les échelons qu'il avait gravi sous les moqueries de ses frères, seulement dans le but d'obtenir ce boulot. Il avait trahi ses amis, sa famille pour le garder. Et à présent il était prêt à le perdre. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus être un connard égoïste, et qu'il y avait bien plus important qu'un poste d'assistant à quelques gallions la semaine. Des vies par exemple. Il fit donc ce qui lui apparu comme la meilleure chose à faire.

« Monsieur le Ministre, vous vous occuperez de ce dossier au plus vite. »

Pius Thicknesse eut à peine le temps de voir une liasse de papier tomber devant ses mains et un bout de tignasse rousse avant que son assistant soi reparti. Ébahi, il posa les yeux sur le dossier qui occupait maintenant son bureau.

_Percy Weasley, Sang Pur_

_Accusé de trahison envers le Ministère de la Magie, d'incendie volontaire dans son propre bureau ( brûlant ainsi une cinquantaine de dossiers concernant des nés moldus) et de non-coopération._

* * *

><p><em>Plop ! (Worst message de fin EVER)<em>


End file.
